Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to "burn" opponents with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage or Effect Damage, instead of relying on Battle Damage, like an Aggro deck. These Decks are usually slow and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. There are several counters to Burn Decks. The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vulnerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. =Reactor Burn= This deck revolves around the three Reactor monsters, working to Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE while dealing damage to your opponent until you can. Recommended cards Monsters * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Summon Reactor・SK * Spell Reactor・RE * Trap Reactor・Y FI * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Queen * Marshmallon * Evil Thorn Spells * Foolish Burial * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * Ookazi * Wave-Motion Cannon * Burning Land * Meteor of Destruction * Dark Room of Nightmare Traps * Gravity Bind * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Fake Explosion * Hidden Soldiers * Meteor Flare =Anti-Heal= The Anti Heal (aka: Anti-Cure) deck revolves around the effects of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" and/or "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and their ability to reverse Life Point gain into damage. Some major benefits include "Bad Reaction to Simochi" being a Trap can be used during your opponent's Draw Phase and potentially causing a FTK or OTK. See also: Bad Reaction to Simochi OTK The number of different cards which easily increase your opponent's Life Points (intending to be a "penalty" for using these cards) makes this deck easily adaptable to the quick game seen recently along with presenting effects that are quite beneficial. Recommended cards Monsters * A Cat of Ill Omen - (Quickly gain Traps like "Bad Reaction to Simochi", "Gift Card", and "The Eye of Truth" ) * Burning Algae * Kuribon - (Stalling card that also can be used with cards that force the opponent to attack) * Marshmallon - (stalling purposes) * Mask of Darkness - (Reaquire a lost "Bad Reaction to Simochi" or a spent "Gift Card") * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One - (Needed for the Anti-Heal) * Princess of Tsurugi - (Perfect to counter opponent after they Set their Spells to avoid "The Eye of Truth") * Stray Asmodian - (800 Life Points to both players when destroyed and sent to Graveyard) Spells * Level Limit - Area B - (Stalling Purposes) * Rain of Mercy - Gain 1000 Life Points and 1000 Life Points to opponent) * Soul Taker - Destroy a monster and 1000 Life Points to opponent) * Swords of Revealing Light * Upstart Goblin - (Draw a card and 1000 Life Points to opponent) * Snatch Steal - (Free monster and 1000 Life Points to opponent each turn *Traditional ONLY*) Traps * Bad Reaction to Simochi - (Needed for the Anti-Heal) * Fake Trap - (Prevent cards that would destroy "Bad Reaction to Simochi") * Gift Card - (3000 Life Points to opponent) * Gravity Bind - (Stalling Purposes) * Magic Jammer - (Great for preventing cards that would take out "Bad Reaction to Simochi" mid-chain) * Metal Reflect Slime - (Stalling Purposes) * Seven Tools of the Bandit - (Great for preventing cards that would take out "Bad Reaction to Simochi" mid-chain) * The Eye of Truth - (See opponent's hand and possible 1000 Life Points each opponent's turn, combos well with "Princess of Tsurugi") * The Paths of Destiny - (2000 Life Points to opponent 100% of the time) =Molten Burn= The Molten Burn Deck is a medium speed deck, that focuses on locking down your opponents ability to attack. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field, while "Backfire" makes your opponent think twice about attacking your monsters, giving you time to lay down a suitable defense. Other cards such as "Curse of Darkness" and "Chain Burst" do direct damage and then allow you to either put them back in your deck or even your hand. Those cards combined with the ability of "Dark Room of Nightmare" will increase the damage dealt. However this deck is vulnerable to "Lightning Vortex" "Barrel Behind the Door" and "Heavy Storm" Cards To Use Monsters * Infernal Flame Emperor * Flame Ogre * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Great Angus * Barrier Statue of the Inferno * Blazing Inpachi * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Blast Magician * Flame Ruler * Blast Asmodian * Little Chimera * Fox Fire * Raging Flame Sprite * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Solar Flare Dragon * Molten Zombie * Inferno * UFO Turtle * The Thing in the Crater Spells * Chain Strike * Salamandra * Meteor of Destruction * Pot of Avarice * Raregold Armor * Dark Room of Nightmare * Ekibyo Drakmord * Ookazi * Molten Destruction Traps * Tower of Babel * Blast with Chain * Magic Cylinder * Curse of Darkness * Backfire * Draining Shield * Dimensional Prison * Chain Burst * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Dust Tornado =Bubbleman Burn= The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making "Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of Bubbleman won't trigger if there are cards on the field. The only trap card recommended is Magical Explosion, often used as a finisher in this deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Giant Germ * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Morphing Jar * Cyber Valley Spells * Card of Sanctity * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Final Flame * Misfortune * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call Traps * Magical Explosion * Ceasefire * Magic Cylinder * Just Desserts =Dark Snake Syndrome Deck= The main point of this deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat" Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat * Solar Flare Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome * Mist Body * Chain Energy * Toll * Dark Room of Nightmare (Good for extra burn) * Level limit-Area B (Protects your Des wombat) Traps * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier =Direct Burn= An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life-Points directly. By using monsters such as Prometheus, King of the Shadows or any high level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more Demotion, this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Inaba White Rabbit * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 * Jinzo - Returner * Cybernetic Magician Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie =Exxod Burn= The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of The Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat (to search out Criosphinx for Exxod) * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * Sphinx monsters * Medusa Worm Spells * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Gravity Bind =Shadowpriestess Burn= * By tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Another version of this deck works by tributing D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane with Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure face up on the field. Since D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane will return to the field after being Removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and other Fish-type monsters * Mask of Darkness * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Scout Plane * Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind =Chain Strike OTK= A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Des Koala * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Stealth Bird Spells * Chain Strike * Emergency Provisions * Tremendous Fire * Poison of the Old Man * Wave-Motion Cannon * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat Traps * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio * Good Goblin Housekeeping only in combination with Emergency Provisions and Fairy Wind * Reckless Greed * Barrel Behind the Door * Ceasefire * Fairy Wind =Chain Burn (Non OTK)= This deck focuses on more sustained damage using spells that chain together. While "Chain Strike" is certainly part of the deck's strategy it is by no means impossible to win without it. In favor of stacking your own spells in hopes of burning the opponent down you use this deck to force a grid lock using stall cards so that attacking is not a viable option for the opponent. By doing this the opponent is forced to set spell and trap cards in order to avoid discarding them. This gives the player an excellent opportunity to take advantage of the effect of "Princess of Tsurugi." Stall monster cards such as "Gyroid" or "Dark Resonator" can be used in supplement to more reliable stall cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "The Dark Door". One of the most glaring flaws in this deck is the very quick consumption of the player's hand. This is rectified by use of cards such as "Reckless Greed", "Accumulated Fortune", and in some cases early game, "Gamble." Using reckless greed in the middle of a chain is crucial to build up the chain count in order to use accumulated fortune and chain strike. Drawing four cards in addition to one card during your draw phase is lightning fast hand advantage. Some chainable monster removal is recommended for pesky monsters such as "Jinzo" or "Dark Armed Dragon," "Offerings to the Doomed" and "Compulsory Evacuation Device" are great answers to such monsters. The issue of forcing the player to skip draws is a non issue because the opponent shouldn't be able to capitalize on your vulnerability in one or two turns due to the clog you've imposed on their field. An important part of this deck's strategy is that there is only one monster in the deck that the player should be using to attack with if at all, and that's "Raging Flame Sprite." Raging Flame Sprite serves two purposes in this deck. The first purpose is an alternate win condition. By gaining 1000 attack every time it attacks directly the damage will add up fast and it is also immune to most of the player's stall cards by being a level three. The second purpose is to incite the activation of your opponent's spell and trap cards when needed to start a chain by the player. Other than those two instances attacking should be minimal if not non-existent. By not attacking, the player is protected against the activation of most of their opponent's trap cards. The deck, however, does not have great answers to cards like "Raigeki Break" and "Icarus Attack" outside the realm of chaining to them but even then cards like that are the biggest threat to unclogging the field. "Chain Detonation" and "Chain Healing" are the bread and butter chain starters of this deck. These cards are extremely important because unlike most of the cards in the "chain" archetype multiple copies may be used in the same chain. So it is possible to chain to an opponent's spell card with two chain detonations, reckless greed, accumulated fortune, and chain strike thus hitting the opponent for 3800 points of damage and netting the player four cards which he can set to start a chain all over again. The risk of drawing out of your deck is reduced by the aforementioned draw skipping mechanic in addition to the effects of chain heal and chain detonations that return them to your deck upon resolving. Recommended Cards Monsters * Zero Gardna * Lava Golem Trap Cards * Chain Detonation * Chain Healing * Accumulated Fortune * Gamble * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Jar of Greed * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Fake Trap (Side Deck) * Threatening Roar Spell Cards * Offerings to the Doomed * Swords of Revealing Light * The Dark Door * Level Limit - Area B * Lightning Vortex * Poison of the Old Man =Solar Burn/Stall Deck= The main priority of the Solar Burn/Stall Deck is to get at least two "Solar Flare Dragon" on the field so each of your turns your opponent will lose 1000 LP and with the effect of Dark Room of Nightmare the Damage will increase. Deck Monsters *Solar Flare Dragon *Cannon Soldier *Spirit Reaper *Sangan *The Unhappy Girl *Abare Ushioni *Raging Flame Sprite *Steel Scorpion *Rafflesia Seduction *Night Assailant *Mataza the Zapper *UFO Turtle *Breaker The Magical Warrior *Stealth Bird *Volcanic Slicer Spells *Scapegoat *Swords of Revealing Light *Reload *Different Dimension Capsule *Megamorph *Nobleman of Crossout *Ookazi *Fairy Meteor Crush *After the Struggle *Lightning Vortex Traps *Physical Double *Seven Tools of the Bandit *Magic Jammer *Trap Jammer *Type Zero Magic Crusher *Ultimate Offering *Cemetery Bomb *Draining Shield *Gravity Bind *Shadow Spell =Volcanic Stall/Burn Deck= The point of this deck is to stall your opponent while you take away little bits of their life points every turn.This type of deck can be very frustrating. Especially for your opponent because they will rarely ever get to deal damage to you. Although this deck isn't perfect yet, it will be updated as it's improved. What really frustrates people that you should never attack your opponent, or else there is the possibility that they will wipe out all your defenses and be open to huge amounts of damage. Deck Monsters * Lava Golem * Marshmallon * Morphing Jar * Royal Firestorm Guards * Solar Flare Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Slicer Spell Cards * Blaze Accelerator * Clock Tower Prison * Dark Room of Nightmare * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Pot of Avarice * Scapegoat * Swords of Revealing Light * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * The Dark Door Trap Cards * Backfire * Ceasefire * Gravity Bind * Judgment of Anubis * Magic Cylinder * Ojama Trio This deck can inflict a huge amount of damage using Dark Room of Nightmare, also you can use dark monsters to add a real block to your opponent, cards on this deck are focused in summoning alot of times so you really want cards that can do that. Use some tokens to stall your opponent while you destroy your opponens life points, you may also want to block your opponents attacks and destruction effects so you should add Magic Cylinder. Now the perfect synchro to stop your opponents effect damage use Black-Winged Dragon. To add fun if you like me, miss Yata-Garasu , you can block your opponents draw using Eradicator Epidemic Virus or Diabolos, King of the Abyss. And this way your opponent will be in a damage lockdown. Deck Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Diabolos, King of the Abyss * Phantom Skyblaster * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Lava Golem * Grave Squirmer * Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield * Stealth Bird * Dark Armed Dragon * Des Koala * Ebon Magician Curran * Krebons * Needle Burrower * Rapid-Fire Magician * Bowganian Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Dark Snake Syndrome * Misfortune * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Ectoplasmer * Mirage Tube * Monster Reborn Traps * Secret Barrel * Magical Explosion * Skull Invitation * Cemetery Bomb * Nightmare Wheel * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Ominous Fortunetelling Extra Deck * Black-Winged Dragon * Tempest Magician * Armory Arm * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Blood Mephist =Raging Lava Defense Burn/Stall Deck= This is a deck that heavily relies on dealing effect damage while also restricting your opponents attacks. The main cards needed for this deck are Lava Golem and Raging Flame Sprite. It mainly consists of cards that can easily deal a lot of effect damage while also protecting your monsters from destruction. Cards with extremely high defense work perfectly for this kind of deck. Cards like Prime Material Dragon or Black-Winged Dragon can cause a lot of trouble for you, but cards that can instantly stop their summon or attacks can work perfectly against them. You may want to add a few Tuner monsters for some Syncro support. Deck (This deck is not final. If all goes well, this could be a tournament-ready deck.) Monsters * Lava Golem * Raging Flame Sprite * Solar Flare Dragon * Blast Sphere * Bowganian * Charcoal Inpachi * Turbo Rocket * Turbo Booster * Man-Eater Bug * Swift Scarecrow * Junk Synchron * Legendary Fiend * Drill Synchron Spells * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mask of the Accursed * Level Limit - Area B * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage * Monster Reborn * Magical Mallet * Ancient Forest * Pot of Avarice * Giant Trunade * Scapegoat Traps * Wall of Revealing Light * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Threatening Roar * Magical Arm Shield * Scrubbed Raid * Metal Reflect Slime * Minor Goblin Official * Magic Cylinder * Torrential Tribute * Nightmare Wheel * Mirror Force * Skull Invitation Extra Deck * Drill Warrior * Turbo Cannon * Junk Warrior * Junk Archer * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Junk Destroyer * Scrap Twin Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Black Rose Dragon Ultimate stratagie Special Summon Lava Golem To Your Opponents Side Of The Feild Equip it with nightmare wheel and activate Dark Room Of Nightmare Your opponent will take 1000 damage due to lava golem an additional 300 with dark room of nightmare and 500 from nightmare wheel and an aditional 300 from Dark Room Of Nightmare = Category:Deck Type 2100 damage